A display device with a sensor which detects an object touching or approaching a display area is used. The sensor is often called a touchpanel.
In this kind of display device, technology to form a sensing pattern of a transparent conductive material on a substrate and form leads connected to the sensing pattern of a low-resistance metal material on the substrate is proposed.
The metal material is more likely to corrode by water than the transparent conductive material, etc. Therefore, when the metal material such as leads is provided on the substrate, corrosion of the metal material by water needs to be inhibited.